


Get the job done

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Diners, Assassins & Hitmen, Deaf Character, Deaf Rust, Fargo AU, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magical Realism, Marty as the Rust whisperer so to speak lol, Prophetic Visions, Rust and Marty as Wrench and Numbers, Sign Language, fargo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job's a job and it needs to get done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The clock read 9:39pm this had been the third time in the last couple minutes since he last checked it, Rust dropped his gaze back onto his ledger drawing up various sketches of symbols and other atypical things that always torn through his mind, Marty knew this, Rust always drew up some weird shit before a hit.

_It was a ritual._

He didn't look up as he sensed footsteps approaching and calmly squeeze into the other cushion on the other side of the booth, just on the brink of his vision he saw Marty's fingers glide across the table when another figure loomed within his space. ''Can I get you boy's anything else?'' came a soft voice, the waitress in her early twenties had that same look of such bright optimism when they had first entered the diner. She looked between the two of them, Rust for a moment looked up and just responded with a quiet and centered gaze. ''Oh no darling just the check and we'll be outta your hair.'' Marty returned with a big tooth gaped grin, he put on his best good ol. Southern boy routine.

 

''Your partner hardly touched his food.'' She said instead, she pointed with the end of her pencil signaling to Rust's still full plate it had gone cold by now. Rust shared a glare with Marty before he chimed in, he licked his lips a bit. ''I guess he's not hungry is all, sorry about sugar I'll make sure to leave you a nice tip.'' Marty said with a small wink, the waitress smiled kindly to them. ''I'll be back with your check.'' and walked off, Marty's blue eyes followed for some time once she was out of sight his smile faltered as he looked over to Rust.

''The hell's your'e problem?'' Marty signed with expressive hands, his expression displayed a bit of some unwelcoming anger.

Rust who had last minute crossed his arms across his chest took his time, unwinding each long limb before he in a smooth motion signed right back to Marty.

'' _You know why Marty, were supposed to be done by now.''_   Rust gestured sitting up some more, he breathed through his nostrils as he stared right back at Marty, his partner chewed on the bottom of his lip before he responded back. 

''We'll be done as soon as we get Geraci, we just gotta wait until that asshole complies.'' Marty signed as he took a moment and sipped the last of his coffee and placed the mug down, he gave the waitress a toothless smile as she just laid the check beside them and walked off again. 

_''This is a job Marty it's not like he's in hiding no more scaring these people, let's just get him. Bury him and get outta this town.''_

''Oh don't worry baby we'll get our man, I'll make sure of that.'' Marty said out loud he placed a few bills onto the clip board and slid it to the end of the table, he waited a moment as he looked over to Rust, the other man looked as he was about to jump right out of his skin. Clearing his throat he brought his hands back down. 

''What's bothering you?'' Marty signed with a gentle glance to Rust, his aqua colored blue eyes lightened as he tried to get Rust to communicate with him. Rust saw what Marty was trying to do, this wasn't like the other hits they had done in the past, it was different and he could tell Marty was being real with him now. 

Rust's lids dropped instantly as his eyes scanned across the table top until it pointed to the closed ledger beside him. He sniffed as he just blinked at Marty communicating without any words or signs to peak inside it, slowly rising from the booth he picked up the small clipboard and walked it over to the counter in the front of the diner and passed the check over. Marty grabbed the ledger hearing in the distance the bell on top of the door jingle, as he flipped through the pages. Marty and Rust had their differences when it came to their ideologies and personal views on region and all that stuff, but Marty never had any spite or questioned what Rust drew up in his ledger. 

At least until now.

Marty didn't get how Rust got the images he did but that was Rust, he thought he had been chosen by a higher power or something and was just a vessel that could pass the messages along. It sounded fair fetched for sure, but the things he had seen Marty just decided it was for Rust to determine he'd just be an observer. Checking the dates Marty finally stopped to the current date and studied each drawing carefully.

A lot of usual depictions of spirals and odd stick like figurines that resembled some shaman of sorts or at least that's why Marty was trying to make out, his eyes widened when his eyes drifted to another being scribbled in the bottom right corner. He could make out the blood almost instantly but that wasn't what had him startled, he looked closer as if he didn't want to believe it, him with his throat cut? He slammed the ledger quickly trying to collect his thoughts as he turned towards the clock above.

The clock read 10:20pm

Taking a deep breath he opened the ledger again.

....

The cold brushed against his skin making it tingle as he stood motionless out by the car, Rust knew what he had drawn had gotten to Marty. The other man wasn't even out of the diner yet before Rust had shuffled and got into the passenger seat, Marty who had the ledger tucked under his arm got inside and slammed the door behind him. ''Hey hey, look at me.'' he said out loud, getting Rust's attention, the two locked eyes and Marty saw mist welling up in Rust's. In all the years they had known each other, Marty never recalled seeing Rust cry, the idea alone seemed so outlandish to imagine. ''Look at me Rust.'' Marty said shaking his shoulder, Rust's nostrils flared up a bit as he blinked back the tears.

Marty chewed on the inside of his cheek as he waited for Rust to calm himself down, after a moment he turned so they were facing each other. Marty dropped his head a bit. ''Look I know when you draw this stuff some of it comes true, not always or at least not like how you pictured it. but this ain't gonna happen.'' Marty replied moving closer, he took off his glove and clasped his palm onto Rust's shoulder.

''It's not gonna happen Rust, trust me. We'll just do the hit and get the fuck out of this town. Right? it's just a job baby nothing more too it.'' Marty said trying to lighten the mood with a desperate smile.

''Don't believe what this fucking books says Rust, it's not written in stone. Trust me.'' Marty said again touching Rust's cheek.

Feeling warmth emit from Marty's hand made Rust's heart sink a bit, he closed his eyes as he pushed his face a bit more into Marty's hand to feel the weight.

Trust me kept replaying in his head.

Finally Rust opened his eyes again.  

''I do....'' Rust whispered. 

 

 


	2. The Information I seek

His coffee had gone lukewarm by the time he had made it back to the front entrance, the small cup remained untouched sitting on the edge of the nurse's reception desk as it chilled in the following minutes unattended. Detective Lutz didn't know what to make of the situation, this type of crime was bound to happen in bigger towns, more notorious in nature and more chances of being recognized on maps but not this time. A murderer on the loose, a man missing, two men injured left for dead in the hospital.

_Christ Almighty...._

''How long as he been in there for? Bobby asked discarding of the coffee in a nearby trash bin as he and one of the late night nurses walked shoulder to shoulder down the long empty hall. ''About six hours give or take, he's been thrashing a lot on the count of the cuffs and all. I wouldn't try to press him too hard.'' The older nurse advise as she had stopped just short of room 212, Bobby tilted his head upward to look at the room number then looked back over to the nurse, he paused and looked at his notes real quick.

''This is the deaf fella ain't he? what happened to his partner? did he make it out alive?'' Bobby asked reaching out as he grabbed the knob, he studied the heavy look the nurse was giving him, it well past visiting hours but he just wanted a little time if there was any shot of getting closer to Childress or the whereabouts of Steve Geraci. ''Barely had his throat cut open pretty good, only reason he didn't bleed out was because of his partner in there. Now look I he's a suspect and all, but he's still needs to be treated, even with the cuffs on in there. 15 minutes no more no less.'' 

''Thank you ma'am.'' Bobby understood giving a small nod and thankful smile.

His breathing was shallow the first time in a long while, Rust stared longingly at the iv drip above his head. Little by little a tiny droplet continued to filter through the bag and travel upstream and through his arm, he didn't budge when the door opened, however he quickly caught on and turned his head as Bobby entered the room.

''Hey there.'' The detective greeted with a small wave shutting the door behind him.

''Hope you don't mind the company, wanted to ask you a few questions.'' Bobby paused midway as he picked up the chair turning it around.

''Can you read lips?'' he asked curiously eyeing Rust from his seat the man lying in bed before him looked hollowed out, hardly clinging to the life he was currently living, the bags under Rust's eyes weighed heavy and he looked like a ghost just wanting to be set free. Rust just nodded slightly before gesturing with his eyes to the half concealed dry erase board tucked between his sheets. Bobby blinked before reaching out and taking the board in hand. ''Oh good this might make things a lot easier.'' He said trying to rile up Rust with a chuckle, his attempts were pointless at best.

''I don't what it is you and your pal do for a living but I've gotten a few eye witness accounts you two were some of the last people to be seen with Steve Geraci, do you know what happened to him?'' Bobby asked sounding a bit more informative now, he saw the struggle light up in Rust's eyes as he tried to move in bed, one of his hands was cuffed to the edged as he stared at Bobby.

''We need to know son, do you do you..'' Bobby sat back as he watched Rust curve and twist his body bound to the bed he was trying to understand, when he noticed Rust looking at the board. Quickly Bobby passed it over helping him with the marker, it was tough writing with his left hand, but Rust grimaced as he just made out the one word before dropping the marker down.

**_''Partner?''_ **

     

 Bobby saw the torment on Rust's face he was a man chained to a bed nursing his own injuries, and could be sentenced to jail but he was willing to put that away as he cared for someone else other than himself. This man meant something to him and Bobby was able to tell instantly, he cleared his throat dodging Rust's demented glare as he tried to focus again. ''He's alright uh well in ICU but he's recovering. The nurses didn't tell you any of that?'' Bobby wondered looking back and scratching his head. Rust's bottom lip quivered as the realization took control of him, waves crashing against each other as he heard Marty was alive. He made a startled gasp closing his eyes shut.   

Bobby knew this was a bad time hell he shouldn't of been there in the first place, those questions could of waited till morning or could they? taking a moment he waited until Rust appeared calm again, there was relief in his actions and opened his eyes looking back at the detective. ''I want to let you know, I think were hot on the trail for that killer that's been running amok around town, chances are we'll get him sooner or later. But please I need to know if you know anything about the whereabouts on Steve.'' Bobby said pressing the matter. 

''Anything at all?'' Bobby asked again. 

Rust shook his head in response. 

''Son of a gun...ok hang tight I'll be right back in a couple of minutes.'' 

Rust's settled back into the sheets as he watched with his eyes Bobby get up from the chair and exit the room, he turned and noticed the detective's over sized jacket folded over the bed railing he must of forgotten he had put it down. Something small and metallic caught Rust's attention, the edges sticking out just enough from one of the coat pockets, flipping onto the other side in awkward motion, Rust reached over digging into the pocket until he retrieved what was a small swiss arm knife, why the detective didn't have this in a safer place? Rust didn't care.

...

The security in the hospital as well as just about anything in the town was a joke, granted Rust had gotten away in tighter situations before but he was a bit more thankful with the rush of patients that had been admitted just as he gotten dressed and out of his room. He did not hurry as he took long strides down the empty corridors until coming across the room he had been looking for, taking a moment to survey the coast was clear he stepped inside quietly. The room was shrouded in darkness all except for a tiny glimpse of the moon and stars from the window, Rust walked over feeling the breeze as he closed it shut, turning towards the bed his mouth became dry as he saw Marty lying in bed, stitched up around the neck as he had remembered holding it together the day before.

Childress had made a get away just after he gutted Marty with the cleaver, if not for Rust tackling the bear sized man, he would of sliced Marty's neck open. Rust could smell the odor of blood on his finger tips as he knelt over Marty, his hands clasping over the open wound, and one around the skull, he whined trying to stop Marty from coughing more of his blood.

Rust stopped and gazed at Marty sleeping now, his chest rose and fell in perfect sync to the monitor by his bedside, casting a weary glance over to the blackened screen, Rust counted silently in his mind each little pulse of the green electric line keeping Marty's heart alive. He had to find Childress he wouldn't rest until he saw that fucker dead and bleeding on the ground, a primal instinct kicked into gear as Rust took a deep breath he would need all the control until he found the man responsible. Leaning forward he lowered himself to Marty pressing their foreheads together and gently closing his eyes. Rust felt his heart swell up as he knew this what he had feared, but sure enough he had been wrong in some ways compared to the prophetic drawing, he'd make sure he wouldn't lose him again.

Standing up he gave Marty one last longing look and left the room.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the advice from Hannah I'm going to expand this story, simply it was intended to be a one shot sort of deal, but I just love the ideas that can be played around with Rust and Marty in the Fargo Au setting. So stayed tune for more updates! 
> 
> Thanks Hannah, I'm having lots of fun writing this don't worry they'll have a happy ending. :)

**Author's Note:**

> FARGO AU!! 
> 
> never thought I'd go this route until tonight, was having a chat with Hannah about some possible au collages I'm currently in the midst of making, a simple request to a Fargo au and this idea sprung in my head. Uhh sorry for making it so angsty, I'm tempted to write another in this universe, hopefully with a happier outcome.


End file.
